User blog:BattleGames1/Deadliest Warrior Battle 3 (redux) - Tamil Tigers vs Cuban Revolutionaries
The Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam, the brutal separatist militia that put up a fierce fight riddled with assassinations, sabotage and terrorist attacks... vs The 26th of July Movement, the die-hard patriotic Cuban revolutionaries that hoisted Fidel Castro into power as 'El Presidente'... Who... is... DEADLIEST? Weapons The vicious Tigers bring to the playing field... Pihakaetta.jpg|Piha Kaetta Mktwo.JPG|Enfield Mk. II Sterling.jpg|Sterling SMG Vz58.jpg|Vz. 58 Milkor MGL.jpg|Milkor MGL RPOShmel.jpg|RPO-A Shmel The Cubans fight their hardest with these weapons... Machete(joker).jpg|Machete 185px-Makarov.jpg|Makarov Pistol ThompsonM1928.jpg|Thompson M1928A1 SVT-40.jpg|SVT-40 RPD.jpg|RPD RPG2 and PG2 TBiU 37.jpg|RPG-2 Personal Edges Close Combat: While the Piha-Kaetta was a knife designed for combat, the machete easily takes this plainly because it has a much larger blade EDGE: Machete Short Range: The Mk 2 revolver is very powerful but only at a short distance, whereas the Makarov - as a semi-automatic pistol - has the larger magazine EDGE: Makarov Pistol Medium Range: The Thompson is known for its deadly use by criminals and cops alike but in this match-up, the gun has been outshined by the Sterling because the latter gun can fire deadlier shots at a range further than the Thompson can (and it is lighter) EDGE: Sterling SMG Long Range: Although the SVT-40 has a higher muzzle velocity, the Vz 58 is more versatile and compact, being lighter and having a bigger magazine than the SVT (as well as the Vz having a range of firing modes). EDGE: Even Special: A grenade launcher vs. a machine gun... Both can deal a lot of damage but with a grenade launcher, you have to be pretty darn accurate to know where the grenade is going to land. However, the RPD as a machine gun is heavy and sometimes jams (actually rarely but still) unlike the MGL. So while the RPD can put more rounds in a person than a grenade launcher, the MGL is more reliable EDGE: MGL Explosive: The RPO-A Shmel is much deadlier than the RPG since it has a bigger rocket that can be fired out of its launcher faster, but it is so heavy. The RPG-2, on the other hand needs a crew of 2 and doesn't have a big effective range, but it is lighter and can fire at a faster rate - however the rocket is meant for a tank primarily (but I guess it can be used to take out infantry as well) EDGE: RPO-A Shmel Battle Tamil Tigers: 26th of July Movement: 6 Tamil Tigers are sneaking their way up a forest trail until they spot a Cuban villa. Taking cover behind some trees, the leader is handed a pair of binoculars from which he counts the enemies with - in the villa, he sees two Cubans patrolling the courtyard near a dirt road, and another on the balcony. Inside (what the leader cannot see), Che Guevara and Fidel Castro are busy overlooking some paperwork with a bodyguard protecting the both of them. Still taking advantage of the tree cover, one Tiger takes out his RPO-A Shmel; at the right moment, when of the guards walks past a truck on the road, the Tiger fires a missile, killing the Cuban . Alerted, the two remaining guards open fire on the Tigers. Guevara, Castro and the bodyguard, too are alerted and leave the office to investigate, but Guevara tells Castro to stay behind. As the Tigers advance on the villa, the rocket carrier from before again takes aim with the Shmel, but before he can fire another rocket, he is shot at by the balcony guard . He tries to take aim at another Sri Lankan insurgent down below but the Tiger dodges the shots and hides behind a pillar. While the guard reloads, the Tiger pops out and shoots the guard down with his Vz. 58 . Guevara and the bodyguard burst out onto the small balcony and fire their rifles. On ground level, the lone guard continues firing his RPD at the Tigers. He manages to take out the one from behind the pillar , and another as the Tiger comes rushing in but before he can take out the leader, he is gunned down by a Tiger holding a Sterling . The leader and his remaining men advance up towards the entrance. Guevara tries to provide covering fire with his rifle but the three Tigers manage to get out of his reach. Outgunned, with the bodyguard, they rush back into the foyer where Castro is waiting and together, all three of them rush down the stairs. Just then, the Tigers come bursting in through the front door. The bodyguard fires off his Thompson and providing covering fire as Guevara and Castro enter another room. The bodyguard soon follows as the three Tigers fire their weapons (the two soldiers their Sterlings and the leader his pistol). Guevara and Castro ready a RPG-2 before the former ushers the latter outside and waits for the bodyguard to reach safety. Unfortunately, as the bodyguard rushes past some counters, he is shot in the back by the leader and his Mk. 2 revolver . The leader and his two soldiers advance inside but the leader notices the RPg-2 being fired and yells for his men to duck undercover. Unfortunately, one soldier isn't lucky and is consumed in the blast . The leader helps his fellow up and together they continue on foot. Coming outside, they see a garage in the distance and their two targets rushing towards them. Determined to complete their mission, the Tigers chase after them. Getting to the garage, Guevara motions Castro into the backseat of his jeep while he starts the engine. The jeep starts up and Guevara drives out onto the dirt road. Seeing the vehicle, the Tigers open fire on it. Castro returns fire with his Makarov and kills the Tiger but runs out of ammo before he can take a shot at the leader. Suddenly, he notices the leader wielding the MGL. Telling Guevara to duck, the Tiger leader fires his MGL and flips the jeep over before it can get to the gates. The leader then rushes down to inspect the damage. Near the overturned vehicle, Guevara and Castro manage to crawl out of the burning vehicle and get up on their feet. Heading to a guards checkpoint, Guevara tries dialling the phone inside. As he waits for the call to get through, he looks outside and see the Tiger leader ready his MGL. Before Guevara can react, the leader fires off another grenade which causes the checkpoint to explode. Calmly, the Tiger walks up to the burnt building whereupon he sees Guevara's corpse and the remains of the phone he was using. Realising what Castro is going to do next, the Tiger leader rushes back into the villa. Coming into the office, he notices Castro's chair is facing away from him. Assuming that Castro is there, the Tiger leader drops his revolver and unsheathes his Piha-Kaetta, unaware that the closet door behind him is opening. The leader makes his move and stabs his knife into the revolutionary's chest. Unfortunately, he has stabbed Castro's bodyguard instead. The real Castro comes behind the Tiger leader and swings his machete cutting it deep within the insurgent's neck . Castro shouts "Vive la revolucion!" in victory before seating himself on the desk clutching the phone. Expert's Opinions Even though the Tigers have the more modern arsenal and are more brutal in their line of attack, the M-26-7 organization were better prepared and more experienced in fighting a battle like this. Also note that the Tigers were also mainly skilled in carrying out terrorist attacks including assassinations - something that the Cubans could easily counter (given that the CIA failed to assassinate Castro too). If this battle seemed unfair in any way, shape or form, by all means you can go ahead and do a rematch. Battle Notes In terms of where the battle is set its near a Spanish-style villa somewhere in the jungle (a location that favours both sides of course), and the Tigers are going to besiege it under the cover of an assassination (of Castro of course). As you can also see, its not a 5v5 battle but a 6v6 just to make things interesting and act as compensation given the number of weapons used (if that doesn't make sense to you then I don't know what does) Voting is done through commenting, and since I didn't add any X-Factors about these two groups, I'm gonna go and leave it to you to add the x-factors in your votes (coz I'm frankly rubbish at coming up with any good ones). Voting will go on until Sunday when the battle comes up - and again on Friday, I'll reveal the next battle in this blog. Next Friday's battle: the honourable French Musketeers go up against the equally mighty Ottoman Janissaries Category:Blog posts